


Come home to me

by ArianaBlack



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Barry Allen/Iris West Wedding, Crisis On Earth-X Crossover Event (CW DC TV Universe), F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Love Stories, Love Triangles, Reader is a Metahuman, Reader-Insert, Romance, Steamy, Sweet/Hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:56:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26750977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArianaBlack/pseuds/ArianaBlack
Summary: The wedding of Barry Allen and Iris West is finally here. You and Harry are caught up with the wedding spirit and start to slowly realize that maybe you developed deeper feelings for each other. Everything is perfect until Nazis bust into the church ruining everything. And alongside Earth X villains guess who shows up? Your ex flame, Eobard Thawne aka the Reverse Flash, complicating everything in your lives.
Relationships: Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells & Reader, Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells/Reader, Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells/You, Eobard Thawne | Harrison Wells & Reader, Eobard Thawne | Harrison Wells/Reader, Eobard Thawne | Harrison Wells/You, Eobard Thawne/Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	1. 1.

The church was filled with joyful chatter; everyone was hyped for the wedding of the year. The wedding of Barry Allen and Iris West was finally happening. You saw Kara and Alex entering the church, while Barry was talking to one of the waitresses. Slowly everyone was taking their designated seats when they saw that Barry was approaching the minister. 

You were seated next to Professor Stein; in front of you was Sara and in the front row were Alex and Harry. Kara was preparing for her performance as she was the one who would start the ceremony with her angelic singing voice. You were a little sad that you weren’t sitting beside Harry with whom you became to be like best friends after he came back from Earth-2. He had been grumpy ever since he came back, but you managed do make him smile a couple of times.

The orchestra started the melody and soon after Kara started to sing. It was the song with which Barry proposed to Iris. It was a lovely song. When you heard the lyrics you couldn’t help but to take a glimpse of Harry, who was just standing up to turn around as Iris walked down the aisle with Joe. After hearing the song for the first time you started to realize that you had some deeper feelings than friendship for Earth-2 Harrison Wells, but you wouldn’t admit it for anyone, not even for yourself. Your eyes met and you shot a smile in his direction which he happily reciprocated. It seemed like the wedding spirit caught up with him as well. He looked happy as he watched Barry take Iris’s hands in his.

~

Harry was smiling at Barry while Kara was adjusting the microphone. He knew that Kara was supposed to sing the opening song, which was written by Barry, but he never heard it before. He was too busy finding out who the Thinker was to have time for small chitchats with the team about the wedding or anything like that. The only team member who he was constantly in contact with was Y/N, because he genuinely liked her presence. She always tried her best to cheer him up; she helped him in everything he needed. It was nice having her around. 

He met her just before he went back to Earth-2 after defeating Zoom, but he knew many stories about her thanks to the team. She was part of the team back when they were trying to catch the man in the yellow suit aka Reverse-Flash. But after it turned out that Earth -1 Harrison Wells was the villain, she had left the team. As far as the team knows, she was in a romantic relationship with that Wells, and it was a huge trauma for her, so it was understandable that she wanted to heal before she could get back to do the job.

The first time they met the poor soul turned into a pale ghost when she saw him. Cisco quickly summarized the whole situation to her, but that wasn’t important because Harry was already on his way back to Earth-2. It took quite some time for the two of them to get used to each other, mostly Y/N would avoid him in the beginning. But in the end it turned out just fine.

Now watching all the people gathered and hearing the lyrics, Harry couldn’t help but to think about his relationship with Y/N. The verses awakened some new feelings in Harry towards the woman. He started realizing, as he closely listened to the song, that the person who he wants to run home to is Y/N; he wants her in his life every hour and every minute of it. This realization startled him, because he genuinely thought that he would never feel this way again for another person beside his wife. He brushed away his feelings and concentrated on the wedding.  
~

It was a beautiful ceremony until the pastor was vaporized by a blue ray. Everybody jumped and turned to face the threat. There were a bunch of people dressed in black, with masks on their faces and something red on their arms. You soon realized that it was a Nazi logo on the armband. You could hear Oliver and Kara saying in unison that they hate Nazis, and you couldn’t agree more. You looked behind your shoulder to see Harry trying to get out as many people as he can. He looked at you concerned, but you assured him with a smile that you were okay and ready to fight back.

It wasn’t a secret that you were a metahuman, though you rarely used your powers in combat. You had some training sessions with Barry and Cisco, but you felt more comfortable behind your lab gear, so you supported the team with your knowledge not your punching skills. You were a product of the particle accelerator explosion caused by the Reverse-Flash, and every time you used those powers you were reminded of that man. But desperate times required desperate measures and you knew you had to do everything in your power to save the civilians.

You took a deep breath, bathing in the sunlight for a second, before you started to blast the enemy with electric jolts coming from your palms. Everyone around you were fighting as well, you could see Barry’s yellow streak as he was taking people outside. One of the soldiers got close to you and tried to choke you from behind, but you managed to send an electric impulse through your elbow directly into his chest, causing ruptures in his hearts electrical system due to which he collapsed onto the ground.  
You let out a small chuckle. You already knew that the enemy will underestimate you, because they will think that you are a long range fighter who cannot use his powers in close combat. But they were wrong. You learned to control your electric powers so you were able to send out impulses and even little lightning from every inch of your body. This massive power naturally came with a massive price; thereby you couldn’t use it for too long.

~

Harry was escorting people out of the church through the back door, but he kept coming back to see if Y/N is still okay. He knew about her powers, her limitations, and he was terrified that she will overuse her abilities and eventually get hurt. He tried his best to keep the civilians safe by pushing them towards the exits. He didn’t have a weapon to fight with so he tried to outsmart the enemy by coming up with a combat strategy. Everyone was caught up with his own fight, Y/N as well was kicking asses, and it inevitably made him smile feeling some sort of pride mixed with some other emotions that he wouldn’t acknowledge.

He just had been turned away for a split second, but when he looked at Y/N again he saw that she was overpowered by six enemy soldiers, who were trying to knock her out. He felt fear flowing through his veins, heart rushing so fast that he almost couldn’t breathe. He started to run towards her in desperation but the next moment the soldiers were brushed off by a massive electric discharge, leaving Y/N kneeling on the floor gasping for air. He was sure that she’d reached her limits.

Harry saw an arrow drill into the wall and looked up just to see that the enemy had targeted him, but luckily Oliver Queen came to the rescue by deviating the trajectory of the arrow. Harry nodded in the direction of Oliver and rushed in a hurry to Y/N. She was almost unconscious so he took her into his arms and carried her out of the church.

~

You woke up in the med bay, having no idea how you got there. Your whole body was hurting, your muscles were sore and you had a headache as well. The team and the superhero guests were discussing what happened in the Cortex. You let out a quit groan as you tried to get off the bed. Just then you realized that an infusion needle was sticking out of your arm, hooked to an infusion bag. The memories started to get back to you, and you remembered that you used up your remaining strength to brush off the enemy. You were trying to stretch your sore muscles a little when Harry entered the room. You could see the anger in his eyes, but you observed other things as well. Were they relief or worry, you didn’t know, but it was something new.

„Thank God you’re alright. I was beginning to worry” he said scratching the back of his neck. 

„I’m fine, no need to worry. I’m tougher than I look” you smiled at him reassuring that you were really fine.

„What were you thinking?” he asked in his usual passive-aggressive tone.

„I… well…” you were taken by surprise by his outrage. „I was protecting the people that I care about, Harry” you answered, anger starting to build up inside you.

„You could have died.” He took off his glasses to rub his eyes. Approaching to your bed he continued to lecture you. „You know how severe the side effects of your powers are. The water is one of the most important substances in the human body, and your power uses that water to generate your electricity. The more you use it the more water is dissociating in your body, building up a huge amount of oxidative stress and not to mention the massive dehydration you are suffering.” He let out a small sigh and added in a whisper „You almost died in my arms.”

„I’m sorry, Harry” you said. „I did it to protect you”

„What?” he asked surprised.

„I mean… all of you.” You felt your cheeks burning.

„Don’t overuse your abilities ever again for me, please” he pleaded in a soft voice that you never heard from him before. You felt your heart beating faster when he took your hands in his and kissed it gently.

„Ohm, where is the team? Are they alright? Who were those black devils?” you asked in a hurry to change the subject and to give yourself time to soak in the new Harry.

„Nazis from Earth X, it’s one of the parallel Earths. I think Barry, Oliver, Kara and some others are trashing their base right as we speak. Cisco is checking the Pipeline, Caitlin and Iris are in the Cortex.” He looked behind his back to check if anyone was there. Something wasn’t right, he could feel it. „You know, I realized something today.”

„Let me guess, you hate Nazis?” you laughed, making him smile too.

„Yes, that too.” He looked like he was trying to find the best words to express himself, but he was interrupted by Mick who just rattled in. 

„Doc we need your assistance. We lost the communication with the team.”

„I’ll go in a minute” he said waving his hands. „What was I saying?”

„We will have enough time to discuss this after you do your job. It’s not like I am able to go anywhere in this state” you let out a nervous laugh. You felt helpless and angry, but you tried to conceal it. He squeezed your hands, which made you blush, and went after Mick to see what happened. 

You were left there alone, waiting for him to come back, but he never did. Someone else came instead, someone you thought you would never see again.


	2. 2.

You heard the alarm go off, you tried to get out of the bed, but you were too weak to move. You couldn’t hide either; you just hoped that everything will work out without your help.

~

The two speedsters were back at each other’s throats again, fighting at a monstrous speed, leaving a red and yellow streak behind them. No one could follow their combat with the naked eye, except Supergirl. She managed to toss the yellow speedster thus buying some time for the team to regroup. They fought hard and almost won the battle, when a metallic thing showed up. In the heat of the fight, Eobard received a message from the Fuhrer. He had found the woman Eobard was looking for.

„Great! Don’t you dare lay a finger on her” he said into the communicator. He was grinning, excitement building up in his body. He was looking forward to the meeting.

~

„What the bloody hell?” you asked mortified when you saw Arrow walking into the room. But it wasn’t the Arrow that you knew. He had a full black outfit with red stripes. It was so familiar and then you remembered the enemy archer from the church. You tried to send out a lightning from your palm but only thing that you managed was a little spark. You felt embarrassed and weak.

„Now, calm down little lady. I’m not going to hurt you, not yet anyways. You see, my associate won’t let me do that, that’s too bad.”

„Who the hell are you and what did you do to my friend?”

„I did hurt them, of course, but they are still alive, locked in the cells of the Pipeline, for now.” He turned around and stepped out of the room not wanting to lose any more time on you. You were weak after all; you weren’t a threat in his eyes.

You were so furious that you didn’t feel any pain anymore. You drew strength out of your anger and managed to sit up. You were still shaky, but the thought of your friends hurting pushed you forward. The infusion bag was almost empty so you pulled the needle out from your arm. There was a bottle of water next to the bed, you drank it out and you with that were on your feet. You went through the Cortex, out into the halls and turned left towards the Pipeline. You didn’t get too far though, because a red streak whooshed you away back to the med bay.

You froze in an instant, your mind going blank from the shock. You stared at him as if he was a ghost, because for you he really was one, a poltergeist more precisely. Eobard stood before you with a cocky smirk on his face; he was enjoying himself far too much.

„It can’t be…” this was all you could muster.

„Hello my little minx” he murmured as he stepped closer to you. His movement woke you up from your startled state.

„Don’t!” you said in a low voice. 

You were filled by mixed emotions: anger, sorrow, fear, and maybe a tiny bit of love as well. You were upset, you wanted out of the room, away from his presence. He tried to embrace you, but you discharged a small electric wave out of reflex from your body which astounded him. You took a few steps back until you felt the bed pressing to your legs. 

~

A glimpse of sadness crossed Eobard’s face. He was hurt by her welcoming. He was hoping that he’d be greeted with passion and open arms. Instead he was met by a pair of terrified, teary eyes.

„I won’t hurt you, Y/N” he assured her, taking a little step towards where she was standing.

„You caused me enough pain already, Eobard.” Her words stabbed him in the heart, or what was left of it anyways. „You left me here alone; threw me into the deepest, darkest misery. I thought you were dead. I mourned you by myself, cried countless nights because of you. I couldn’t be around the team, because I was ashamed about what you did and what I felt for you. I was all alone…”

She started crying and despite all her negative reactions, Eobard rushed to her and took her into his embrace. He couldn’t stand the sight of her pain. Y/N tried to get out of his arms, she wriggled, kicked and electrocuted him, but he didn’t let go. He held her still in his arms against his chest.

„I’m so, so sorry for what I did to you. Please, forgive me” he pressed a light kiss on her forehead. She flinched at his touch. „I’m here now, and I won’t ever leave you alone.”

„Let me go” she said while pushing him away with her hands. Her palms rested on his chest as she couldn’t push him. „I don’t need you anymore.”

„So that’s what it is.” He felt the jealousy surge inside his body. „You found someone else.”

„No. That’s not…” she paused. It wasn’t that she had found someone else, just found herself. Found her strength to get back on her feet after the horror that she’d been through because of Eobard and his schemes. And of course there was Harry as well, who helped her in so many ways to get over him. 

„Don’t lie to me, Y/N. I know you are quit close friends with Harrison Wells from that other Earth” he hissed as he thought about the other one. „I can’t blame you though. You had to replace me with the second best you’ve got, right? But this doesn’t change what you’re needing. And that is me.”

~

„Enough” you shouted and sent a jolt into his chest, where your palms were resting. That did the trick and you managed to escape from his tightening arms. „He is so much more than you could ever be.”

„I doubt that, dear Y/N. I’m the best version of Harrison Wells in the whole multiverse. You know that deep down” he winked at you and before you could react he was already locked onto your lips. 

His kiss was intoxicating, something that you’d been missing for so long. You couldn’t help yourself but to kiss him back. You could feel his big hands roaming up and down your tensed body. Your hands wandered into his curls, feeling the soft hair caressing your skin. You were lost until something from the back of your conscious screamed at you. “What are you thinking, stop it right now”. You felt embarrassed and guilty so you attempted to break the kiss, but he was too strong. Noticing that you were trying to escape he pulled you even closer, pressing his whole body onto you and deepening your kiss. You didn’t reciprocated anymore, so he became more and more aggressive.

In your desperation you leapt into action, you hugged him tight and while you were distracting him with your kiss, you sent all the electricity you could produce in one shot straight into his body. You needed some water, and fast, because if not you would end up dead. With your last strength remained you took your chance and ran towards the Cortex. “How pathetic of me to run from him” you thought. Soon enough you stopped, there was nowhere to run from him. Maybe if you were a speedster, but even then it would be questionable. You found a bottle of orange juice and you drank it, you had to stay hydrated as best as you could. You needed your powers if you wanted to get away from him.

„You can’t run from me, love” he whispered into your ears as he hugged you with his left arm from behind. He planted small kisses on the back of your neck which sent shivers down your spine. „Be a good girl and stop this nonsense fighting. Your lips can tell any lie you want, but your body will always betray you.”

He was right and that made you angry as hell. Your body still ached for his touch and his kiss, even if your mind knew that it was wrong. His right hand went down your waist to your hip and grabbed it tight not letting go of your neck with his mouth.

~

„Have you finished playing around, Eobard?” Overgirl’s voice came behind him. He groaned in frustration. „We have work to do. Why are you fooling around with this weak woman anyways?”

„General” he exhaled unsatisfied. „Don’t be disrespectful with the object of my affection, if I may ask.” He turned to face her with a wide, dangerous smile.

„I didn’t realize that you were capable of such emotions. Pardon me, uh, what is your name?”

„Y/N, Y/L/N” she said. Now that Eobard’s attention wasn’t focused on her only, she managed to get rid of the man’s hand from her shoulder. Before she could slip away he grabbed her wrist stopping her movement.

„I can see that you are very important for my colleague. Sorry for interrupting your sweet reunion, but Oliver and I need your help Eobard.”

„Of course, General. I’ll be there in a second.” With that Overgirl left the Cortex. „What should I do with you, love?” She knew better than to answer his rhetoric questions.

„I promised you that I won’t hurt you, so until you calm down a bit…” he took her in his arms and they were in the Time Vault in an instance „…you will stay here. Don’t even try to escape, because you can’t. But you can watch as the plan is set in motion.”

„Why are you doing this?” she asked not looking at him.

„If you are talking to someone, you should face them” said he and turned her face to look into her eyes. He could only see sorrow and hatred, no sign of love or the lust she had when he kissed her minutes ago. „I did it to get back home, to you.”

It was true. He wanted to return to her, but he couldn’t without help. The Nazis were controlling the portal, so he agreed to help the Fuhrer and the General get what they want in exchange of a ride home. Home to where she was. He gave her a gently kiss before he left her alone in the room.


	3. 3.

You were left alone in the Time Vault, his words echoing inside your head. You were upset. Different emotions were swirling inside you, emotions that confused you. All the feelings you had bottled up until now started to slowly surface. You thought they were long gone from your system, but it seems that you were just lying to yourself. You had to pull yourself together after he left you, so you locked down the love that you felt for him and moved forward. Now that he was here, it all started to come back, but you knew that you didn’t have that kind of luxury to act on those. That ship had long sailed away.

You turned your head to the screen to see what’s going on. There were Nazi soldiers all over the med bay and Cortex, they were preparing for some surgery of sort. You noticed Kara, and for a moment you hoped that this entire nightmare will end, because Supergirl will save the day. The moment passed quickly, when you saw her wearing a hospital robe. Overgirl was already on a bed ready for the intervention. Eobard was supposed to be the surgeon; you saw that he was holding a scalpel in his hand, ready to cut into Kara at any moment.

You felt sick and tried to turn off the screen, but Eobard did something to the control panel so you couldn’t do anything. The sight of him made your heart ache. It was clear to you that he was the enemy, he will always be the team’s main enemy, but you knew him like no one else. You have seen parts of him, the gentle loving parts of him that were only shown to you. You couldn’t understand then and you sure couldn’t now, how can a man like him love someone that much and be a monster with others at the same time. With every moment passed watching him being Dr. Mengele 2.0 you felt more and more determined to end whatever was between the two of you.

You were just thinking about a strategy to get out of there when the door magically opened in front of you. The sight of Iris and Felicity rushing towards you calmed your racing heart.

„Y/N, are you okay? What happened?” Iris asked concerned when she saw in what shape you were.

„Long story short, Eobard is back to torture my heart yet again” you let out a small chuckle.

„That son of a…” mumbled Felicity, but she didn’t finish the sentence, because she began to hack the Time Vault’s system. „He’s good, but still no match for Felicity Smoak.”

„Where’s Harry? And the others?” you added quickly, not to make it too obvious for who were you worried most of all.

„They are still locked in the Pipeline. We tried to free them, but we couldn’t, so we sent out an S.O.S. message to the legends. We will win this, don’t worry.” Iris gave you a shoulder squeeze and helped you to your feet.

„I feel so useless right now” you shook you head in disappointment. „I’m weak and pathetic.”

„You are a strong woman, Y/N. You know better than to let a man take that from you.” Iris encouraged you. „We will kick some butts and we will save the day. No one is messing with team Flash.”

„Okay, I think I’m done. I encrypted the whole system and caused a power shortage” said Felicity turning around.

„Then we need to get out of here. Eobard can be here in any minute. He was the one who locked me in here” you said, heart aching every time you said his name.

~

The power went off just when he approached to cut open the girl laying on the bed. It didn’t take long for him to figure out that she had something to do with it. He ignored the Fuhrer’s offensive questions and hurried to the one place where someone could do such damage. The room was empty.

„You little minx…” he mumbled to himself.

By the time he returned to the Cortex all the soldiers were knocked out, Dark Arrow was nowhere to be seen. In the place of Kara now was Y/N sitting on the bed, the General still unconscious. He was pleased to see her there.

„So you changed your mind, sweetheart? Are you finally gonna accept that you belong to me?” he walked closer to her, one hand reaching out for her.

„How could I ever resist you?” she took his hands while standing up from the bed. Her words were like a melody for him.

„Good” he muttered before pulling her in for a kiss, but before their lips could touch, she punched him in the stomach releasing a yellow energy blast from her fist.

„Like my new power, honey? I figured why not try to combust my hydrogen and oxygen with my sparks, and voila. I think it was a brilliant idea.”

„That was quite… impressive” he said with a grin while rubbing his chin. „Shall we dance then?”

„We shall” she smirked back, eyes sparling in excitement.

God, he liked this side of her. The way she looked at him made him want to ravage her in an instant. He didn’t overuse his speed, it wouldn’t be fair, and besides he didn’t want to hurt her. He wanted to take his time, playing a game of cat and mouse. She tried to punch him multiple times, with and without the use of her metapowers. Some punches hit the target, others didn’t. For him this whole situation was very amusing. He could see frustration and anger building up inside her. Her efforts were all in vain, she couldn’t match his speed. Or so Eobard thought.

~

You were feeling exhausted. You knew that you were minutes, or maybe just seconds away from passing out. You hoped that this little diversion brought enough time for the girls to get out. Kara needed sunlight to regain her strength, something that wouldn’t hurt you either. You knew that the melanin inside your body needed light to recharge, like a battery. But right now you had to buy time; you had to make a sacrifice. You were their best chance by keeping Eobard busy.

You were so focused on the Reverse-Flash that you didn’t notice that the soldiers you and the girls knocked out were starting to wake up. And you sure missed to notice the enemy Oliver nocking an arrow on the bow targeting you. He loose the arrow and right before it could drill into your chest the speedster dragged you away.

„What did I tell you?” Eobard growled at Nazi Arrow. „What did I tell you?” he shouted.

You never saw him this angry before. He dashed and in a second Dark Arrow was pinned to a wall threatened by a vibrating hand. The rage you felt towards him eased a little. You could tell that he still cared about you in his own twisted way. The dispute was interrupted by soldiers who were bringing back Kara, Iris and Felicity. You let out a desperate sigh. You were about to launch your last, desperate attack, despite the fact that you were barely standing on your feet, but before you could do anything Eobard pushed you into a soldier’s firm grip.

„Don’t push yourself over your limits, love” he said and gave you a little kiss on your cheek. „Miss Smoak and Miss West, pleasure to meet you again.”

„Thawne, don’t waste our time” said firmly Dark Oliver. „Fix this!”

„Give us the code, Miss Smoak” said the speedster in a calm manner.

„No” was the short answer. Red lightning filled the room. In the next second Felicity was immobilized by Eobard.

„Turn the power back on.” You could sense the pure wrath in his voice. When he saw that his threatening voice didn’t do the trick, he started vibrating his hand.

„Eobard, please stop” you begged him. His hand stopped for a split second. „You are back home now, with me. You don’t have to help them anymore. Please!”

„Y/N…” he looked at you with hope in his eyes. For an odd minute you thought you had him, but then he turned away. „Don’t distract me.”

His voice was cold as ice and broke your already broken heart. Eventually Felicity gave them the new passcode and the power came back. You were escorted by the soldiers towards the Pipeline. He never even looked at you as you were taken away.


	4. 4.

At first he felt pleasure as he heard a frustrated Cisco shouting in the next cell. It was fun for a while. But then his thoughts started to drift towards Y/N, and the smug grin disappeared from his face. He cursed himself for leaving her unprotected and alone. Obviously he knew that she could protect herself, but he still felt guilty as hell. He never should have left her side, not before telling her the truth. It was frustrating that he couldn’t talk about his newly experienced feelings for her. That smile at the wedding; that was the moment when all his oppressed feelings got out of their strongly locked cage. It was a simple friendly smile, but to him it shone brighter than the sun. It made his heart beat faster, and now he will never see her again. It all ended before it could really start.

The ball resonated louder and louder throughout the Pipeline, as he became more irritated by this imprisoned state, driving Cisco crazy with every bang. Sadness took a hold on his heart. He placed his head into his hands, horrible pictures flashing before his eyes. The sight of her getting tortured or her dead body lying on the floor was maddening. The ball stopped, hitting him right in the chest.

„For the love of God, finally!” exclaimed Cisco. „Have you calmed down, Harry?”

„Shut up, Ramon” Harry sputtered. He had trouble breathing, tears stung his eyes.

„Harry, are you alright?” asked Cisco, sensing that something was off with the grumpy scientist.

„Peachy” was the short sarcastic answer.

„Don’t worry Harry. She will be fine” Caitlin encouraged him.

„Oooh, so that’s the reason why my head is splitting into million pieces” draw the conclusion the engineer. „Mister Know-it-all finally saw the light” Cisco teased him.

„Ramon!” Harry growled.

„Harry, my friend, don’t you fear for Y/N, she’s tough as a nut.” Cisco tried to raise his hopes up.

„Attention all prisoners; great news, the cavalry has arrived.” 

The Legends got the message from Felicity and came to the rescue. All the prisoners were out in no time; almost all of them went to fight with Nate against Metallo, except Harry. He had better things to do. He sprinted towards the workshop, to obtain a weapon prototype he and Cisco developed for similar situation. Right before he could reach the gun, Eobard cut his way.

„Well” Harry caught his breath. „Aren’t you a handsome devil?”

„Pretty popular with the ladies, huh?” Eobard smirked implying his hypothetical relationship with Y/N. Harry was smarter then to give into this pointless mind game. „Wells, you are in real danger now. But I’m going to make you a deal.” His smile grew wider with his every word. „I can spare your life, as a man of your superior intellect has a place in our new world. Of course, with one condition” he raised his index finger. „You have to give up on Y/N. You are a clever man; you already know that she feels what she does for you just because you look just like me. You are constantly reminding her of me and that’s the only thing why she would ever look at you. Her place is by my side. I’m the only one who can satisfy her needs. She has quite a temper, that little minx. She still loves me” His devilish smile was all over his face. It disgusted Harry to the core.

„Thank you… for the offer and information.” Harry nodded in appreciation before he looked up sternly and added „I’d rather die, than to let your liar ass torture her for the rest of her life.”

„Well that…” The speedster’s smile turned into a frown and his hand started vibrating. „That can be arranged.”

„Wait, wait!” Harry raised his arms in defense as the vibrating hand got dangerously close to his heart. „Wait. Think this through. If you kill me, she will never forgive you for that, ever. She will hate you more than she already does. And besides, who knows what consequences could cause the death of your doppelganger from another Earth.”

„You’re right.” He paused. „But there’s only one way to find out” he shook his head as he contemplated his action and advanced his weaponized hand towards Harry’s chest. But instead of coursing through his heart he was shocked by something, hand bouncing back in an instant.

„Yeah, so, I forgot to mention” Harry pointed arrogantly to his chest. „I went and loaded millions of biocompatible miniature robots into my body which were programmed to attack any foreign cells speeding into my system. Just face it, Thawne; you will never get her back.”

Eobard looked anxiously to the gun, then back to Harry’s face. He could easily outrun his shadow, but then he would complicate his mission. Harry winked at the evil speedster, lips curling into a cocky smile, and jumped towards the gun, but he was to slow, Eobard had already vanished.

~

You were dragged away from the girls. You had no metapower left whatsoever to fight back, so you complied. Meanwhile the energy slowly started to rebuild in your system; it just needed some time to fully regenerate. You made a fool of yourself yet again, by thinking Eobard had changed. It was naïve of you to trust his words, because obviously you did believe him when he’d told you that he just wanted to come home to you. Once again you were fooled by his silver tongue, and once again he had thrown you away, like some liability. 

„So how does this Nazi job paying you? Is it really worth it?” you asked, teasing the soldier beside you with a small smile, trying to cheer yourself up. No response, no reaction of any kind. „Let me go, little soldier. I promise I won’t rattle you out to the Fuhrer” you flashed your most convincing grin, but all in vain.

The muscles in your body were sore, but you figured that you could still beat the crap out of this disrespectful bastard. A loud bang came from the Cortex that was followed immediately by two another. This was your chance; you pulled your arm out of his grip and kicked him in the guts with all you physical strength. Your hands immediately clasped into his head and banged it against the wall as hard as you could manage. It did the trick so you were able to run away. You just took the right turn when you stumbled into a hard chest. Your body bounced back into a fighting position, just before you met the most beautiful ocean blue eyes you’ve ever seen.

„Y/N” Harry gasped before taking her into his arms. „I thought I’ve lost you.” He pulled you closer to his chest.

„Harry” you whispered his name taken aback by his heartfelt greeting. 

It felt like your heart was about to jump out of your body, but at the same time a bitter sorrow filled it. You didn’t muster to look up to his face. Right now it would have been too haunting. Instead you stayed in his protective embrace, hiding your face from him. His body suddenly tensed which startled you. The first thing that crossed your mind was Eobard standing behind you. But then again, you wouldn’t be still standing surrounded by Harry’s warm arms if that was the truth.

„He’s back.” Your heart clenched, and you breathed in sharply. „I won’t let him hurt you.” With his right hand on your back and his left on your head, he hugged you tighter. „Not anymore.”

Finally when you looked up at him with teary eyes, there wasn’t a single thing on his features that reminded you of Eobard. It was simply Harry Wells with such loving glance that you melted into his body.

„Don’t worry, I will be alright” you raised your hand and stroked his faced.

„I will always worry for you” he admitted with a small smile.

„Why?” you urged him. You wanted him to say it out loud, to confirm that you aren’t hallucinating. This novel closeness felt surreal. 

„Because I care about you, Y/N, a lot” Harry confessed and gently drew you into a sweet kiss. His lips were so soft and delicate; it made your heart flutter. „I…” his voice trembled. „I love you.”

„It was about time” shouted Cisco proudly, raising his hands as a ‘hallelujah’ motion, scaring you to death.

„Ramon” grunted Harry in annoyance, eyes darting deadly shots towards him.

„Sorry to interrupt you lovebirds, but we kinda got to go. You know, cause there’s a Nazi invasion going on and all that” he motioned a circle above his head.

~

The whole team was reunited on the Waverider’s deck. Flash and the others came back from Earth-X, but they paid a huge price for it. Professor Stein had been severely injured and died shortly after they came back. You wanted to be left alone, to figure out your storming thoughts, so you searched for a quiet and secluded place.   
The overwhelming feelings were driving you crazy. You were sure that you will lose your mind soon, if you don’t calm down. Your frustration came out as a loud groan.

„Why is life shitting with me?” you shouted into the thin air and buried your face into your hands. 

It should have been one of the best days in your life, after all the two of you finally acknowledged your feelings for each other. Well almost. Because of Cisco’s interruption you totally forgot to say those three words back to him. Life wasn’t going to make it easy for you. Eobard’s return stirred up some suppressed emotions; you’ve missed him so damn much. You hated yourself for letting him under your skin. All you wanted was to be happy with Harry, without feeling constantly guilty about it. It wasn’t supposed to be this hard; you just had to keep in mind all the sadness that the speedster caused you. Remind yourself of all the sorrow and pain he made you endure. You crossed your legs, taking a meditating position and tried to clear him out of your mind and organism.

„Why the long face, darling?” The sudden presence of another human made you jump in your seat.

„Snart! But… how?” Leo smiled at your confused facial expression.

„I’m Leo Snart, from Earth-X.” He reached out with one hand and you shook hands. „Now tell me dear, what is it that’s bothering you so much?”

„Oh, it’s complicated” you let out a big sigh accompanied by a nervous grimace.

„The matters of the heart are always complicated” he looked at you with an odd, sympathetic smile. „Eventually the things fall in their right places, trust me. Now put a smile on that pretty face and let’s kick some Nazi asses.”

„Thanks, Leo” you cracked a smile back, grateful for his encouraging words.

~

Harry was on the control deck with Cisco and the others. They were working on a plan to defeat the enemy but he wasn’t much of a help to them. He kept getting distracted by the earlier conversation with Y/N. He had just confessed his feelings in front of everyone to her, but she didn’t say anything back. Maybe it was because he kissed her out of the blue, or maybe it was because she didn’t felt the same way. And that’s why he couldn’t find her anywhere, because she was probably hiding from him.  
Eobard’s words were ringing in his ears; “She still loves me” claimed the evil speedster. The insecurity irritated him, and when he got annoyed he usually threw stuff. He started pounding the wall nearby because of the lack of disposable objects. One thought would persistently come back to haunt him; what if she chooses that monster. “That can’t be possible, she is a rational woman. She would never go back to that bastard.” 

„Harry, focus!” ordered Cisco after several minutes of calling him out.

„Not now, Ramon. I have to go” with that he was out of the room. He didn’t hear the end of Cisco’s indignant speech.

Harry was familiar with the tight relationship that was between Y/N and Eobard from the start. He knew that very well and still fell for her kind and gentle nature. Her friendship was a ray of happiness in his somber life. Even if he was just the second best thing; he would be okay with that as long as he could stay with her.  
The scientist was roaming the halls, searching for Y/N. He needed to find her, to make sure she’s okay. He could only imagine how hard this could be for her after all she’d been through.

„Hey grumpy” heard a loving voice behind his back. He turned around to face Y/N.

„Who’s grumpy? I’m not grumpy” he shook his head in denial and huffed.

„Yeah, right” she waved her hand giggling.

„I will show you grumpy” he threatened and rushed towards to tickle her with a mischievous grin.

„Okay, okay” she gave herself up. „You win, but only this time” she laughed.

„I always get what I want” he smirked and attracted her into a kiss.

„If he finds out… He’ll kill you” she said in a shaky voice breaking the sugary kiss.

„He already knows. And still, here I am holding you in my arms, caressing your beautiful face and peppering it with little kisses.” He did as he said, her cheeks turning into a burning mess.

„I love you, Harry” she whispered between two kisses.


	5. 5.

The fight was over. You won. Caitlin was doing some routine checks on you, despite the fact that you had some bruises scattered around your body, you felt fine. Barry was escorting Kara and Alex, Cisco was breaching Ray and Leo back to Earth X, Harry was in his workshop. You were determined to go home and take a long nap after this chaos. Barry had assured you that Thawne was gone. Finally, the nightmare had ended.

The elevator was taking ages to come down. Your leg trampled impatiently as you felt more and more tired. You desperately needed a hot shower and some sleep. The doors opened and you stepped inside. You rested your head on the cool mirror while the elevator ascended. The fresh air struck your face as the doors opened again. You took a deep, refreshing breath and went on to catch the bus. As you were approaching the gates a red strike surrounded you.

„Oh no, not again” you cried out frantically. „Leave me alone!” you shouted to the yellow speedster.

„Well, that’s not the welcoming I was hoping for” he furrowed his eyebrows after taking down his coal. „Do you need a ride home? I could really use a good company tonight” he smirked nonchalantly. 

„From you?” you raised one of your eyebrows. „No, thank you. I really don’t want your company right now.”

„Oh, come on Y/N” he nudged you. „It’s fun being back together. Remember, we always had pleasurable time?” he winked.

„Those times are over, Thawne” you sighed. „It’s over…” you motioned your hand between the two of you.

„You aren’t thinking clearly. You need me as much as I need you” he caressed your right arm. „You will always be my little minx, only mine.”

„No, I won’t.” You shook off his hand. „You can’t manipulate me anymore. I’m done with you, Eobard. I’m tired of you.”

„Your mind is filled with lies, little one. I never manipu…” He was disturbed by your hand crashing onto his face.

„Stop lying to me, Eobard!” you yelled into his stunned face. „Just stop already.” A small tear rolled down your cheek. „What is this anyway? What do you want from me?”

„Let’s talk this over, love.” he raised up his hands defensively. „I know I did some terrible things and I’ve hurt you many times. I regret all of it, believe me. But I just can’t stand the thought of losing you. You are everything to me, Y/N.” The way he said it, it was almost like he was about to cry. 

„More lies” you rubbed your forehead. „My head is starting to hurt from your lies. There’s no point in trying to work this out. There’s nothing we need to talk about here.”

„I’m sorry, I promise I will change. I would do anything for you” he pleaded reaching out to you.

„Is that so? Well listen closely what you need to do” you called him closer with your index finger. „Forget about me, cause I will never be what you want me to be.”

„You already are, love” he grinned at you. „You became a powerful metahuman, thanks to me.”

„Wha…” you took a few steps back, but he followed you.

„That’s right, love. I gave you this power, I was the one that triggered it by leaving you behind, and I made you who you are today. It was all me.” He gestured towards his face, still smirking.

„No. I don’t believe you” you shook your head in denial. „I did this, I broke your chains which kept me still, and I took back my life from you.”

„Oh, did you now?”

Next thing you knew he was hungrily kissing you, hands all over your back pulling you closer towards his toned body. You tried to escape from his grip; at least that was what you thought, or more like hoped. His presence was so inebriating you couldn’t think straight. He slid his hands down your sides and picked you up; you automatically swung your legs around his waist and he speeded you against a wall. He started to kiss down your neck, hands gripping tightly on your hips. He bit down on your shoulder and you let out a silent moan. You let your hands roam through his hair, getting more eager with every second passed. Your body wanted his every touch, every kiss and every bite.

„That’s my little minx” he whispered into your ear seductively, nipping on it. „You are forever mine.”

„No” you whined as you finally came back to your senses. He was still biting your neck and it seemed your negation didn’t bother him at all.

„Your lips may say no, but your body says otherwise” your stomach clenched as he spoke in a husky voice. „Don’t fight it any longer.”

You built up all your strength and pushed him away. This took him by surprise and he backed a few steps as you landed on the ground. You got up and the first instinct was to run, but then you laughed out loud on how naïve you would be.

„My body may still be under your spell, but my mind is not anymore. I was drunk on your lies, but I sobered up. You have to let me go, Eobard.” You approached him until you were just inches away. Your sudden closeness dazed him. „You left me, so I moved on.” You put your hand on his face to gently stroke it. „I loved you with all of my heart, and a part of me will always love the caring side of you. But it’s over, it ends here and now.” 

It was clear now that a little part of you would always love him; you had to accept that and move forward. His jaw clenched under your palm and his eyes darkened. He gripped your wrist tightly while breathing in sharply. The atmosphere became terrifyingly threatening.

„Mark my words, little minx. If I can’t have you…” you heard his low, primal words. „…no one will.”

For a mere moment you thought that this was the end, he would kill you in a blink of an eye and you’d be gone. But nothing happened to you, he just vanished. A sudden wave of anxiety rushed through your body, realizing that you put your team and especially Harry in great danger. You sprinted towards the elevator, panic boiling inside you. Before you could do anything, Eobard was back, holding Harry hostage.

„Harry, no” you hollered in horror. „Let him go, Eobard.”

„I can’t do that now, can I? You expect me to believe that you chose this pathetic human before me? How amusing” he laughed wickedly.

„Please. I’ll do whatever you want, just don’t hurt him” you pleaded desperately.

„Come with me to the future” Eobard offered reaching out for you with his free hand. The other hand was holding Harry captive, almost choking him.

„Fine” you agreed. „Just release him, please.”

„No Y/N” you heard Harry’s soft voice. „Don’t do this for me; don’t sacrifice your life for me.”

„I’m sorry, Harry. For everything” tears started flowing uncontrollably. „This is entirely my fault. But I will make it right, I promise.”

„I won’t let you do this” Harry smiled tenderly at you before hitting Eobard with his elbow right between his ribs.

„Always the brave, aren’t you Wells? Your mini robots may protect you from my vibrating hand, but it won’t protect you from my raw fists.” And with that he started pounding Harry with all his strength. „I will put you in a wheelchair Wells, as a generous gift to always remind her of me. She’ll look at you and she will only see me.”

You let out a mortified scream that echoed all over the place. You knew he was going to kill Harry with his bare hands if you didn’t do something really quick. You couldn’t use your powers; they were too close to each other. You watched as Harry was being pulled up from the ground by his shirt, his face was all bloody and bruised, but Eobard wouldn’t stop. He just kept hitting Harry. You reached into your pocket to your phone and turned on the distress signal.

„Stop it! Please!” you begged at the top of your lungs.

The rage and the fear of losing Harry woke up a hidden energy inside you. Your body was slowly covered by tiny blue sparks. Your little show distracted Eobard for enough time so Barry could take Harry away. Eobard growled frustrated, eyes turning red in anger, he tried to go after Harry, but you stopped him. You started blasting him with multiple lightnings, not giving him a chance to get away. You were angry and hurt so you let it all out on him.

„Don’t you ever come near me, ever again” you thundered. „If I see you again, I will kill you.”

„Go for it, love” he waved to his chest. „Give me all you’ve got.” 

You blasted him with all your anger, hatred, betrayal and sorrow, in form of a yellow-blue energy lightning. He really didn’t bother to dodge your hit; he took it right in the middle of his chest, flying off from the powerful blow. Barry came and took the fight out of your hands by speeding Eobard away from you. You stumble somehow back to the facility, your mind numbed and drained. You didn’t remember how you got to the Cortex where Cisco was eagerly monitoring the race of the two speedsters. Caitlin was in the med bay stitching up Harry’s wounds.

„Harry” you shouted in relief and ran towards the man. „I’m so sorry” you said as you hugged him tight, getting a painful groan out of the man. Tears were soaking his black shirt as you buried your crying face into it. His strong arms held you close to his chest while his hands were stroking your back to calm you down, even if every gesture caused him pain.

„Shh. It’s going to be fine” he kissed the top of your head. „We will be fine. You and me.”


End file.
